Piper's Deep Secret
by Piper Anne Marie
Summary: This is set in an AU of Piper's past, and it's very OOC. It's a sister thing. Prue and Piper bond when something happens to Piper. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Piper14 years old  
Prue+17 years old  
Phoebe12 years old

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! I'm just a fan. I originally posted this story at (although i changed it up a bit) My username there is LilGothicWitch): http://p075.

Prologue

Piper was a teenager, she dreamed of happiness that never came.  
She had hopes for nothing that came true.  
Her visions were empty.  
All she ever wanted was someone of her own.  
To this she cried herself to sleep each night, as she felt the cold razorblade presssed against her skin as her warm blood raced away from the warm the blade.  
She smiled as each drop her worries seemed to fade away.  
Then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Alright just a sec.!" she yelled back, but it was no use. Prue has already found her doing what she dreaded the most. "I uh..." Piper broke off unaware of what to say. She was sitting on her bed with a blade by her arm. This was something difficult to explain but it had to be done somehow.

"Prue, I'm sorry you had to see this, but I must do this. It's who I am!" I tried to rationalize with no avail.

"Who you are? WHO YOU ARE? You are Piper Halliwell! My sister, who I love to death! Why are you doing this? Does it feel good, or are you a selfish b$h?" Prue spat and I stared in horror. What have I done?

End of Prologue.


	2. Dodge Ball

**Dodge Ball**

The following morning Piper went downstairs. There was thick tension and an even more eerie silence in the air. Phoebe wasn't running around like she usually does when Piper wakes up late and forgets to wake her up. Prue was nowhere to be heard or seen. Why didn't Prue wake her up?

Piper went into the kitchen and saw Prue sitting at the counter. She was reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. She didn't even acknowledge Piper's entrance.

"Mornin', Prue." Piper said in a very drowsy voice. "Where's Phoebe at?"

"Phoebe is already in school, I dropped her off while you were still asleep. She was scared because you didn't wake her up this morning. I told her you weren't feeling well. You and I are staying home today to talk about last night's 'incident'" Prue replied coldly.

Piper sighed. "You're worrying for no reason. I'm fine, really. Yesterday doesn't happen often. It's actually a once in a blue moon event. Now if you don't mind, I have to get ready for school before I miss ALL of homeroom."

"I called ALL of your teachers. They think you have a cold. Now show me your arms if you want to leave or sit if you want to talk." Prue ordered.

Piper showed Prue her arms and was hyperventilating because she was crying so much. "FINE! YOU SAW MY ARMS, NOW LEAVE ME THE HE ALONE!" Piper raced up the stairs so fast she tripped on the top landing and sobbed uncontrollably.


	3. HE

A/N: Sorry for the extreme delay guys, I had major writer's block. Anyways, until I get a story running, here's some info you all should know about Piper. Another think, some of you say its a bit O.O.C., well, this is an alternate universe story about their strong family bonds...

On with the story...

"Oh hun, come here!" Prue took crying Piper in her arms and tried to calm her down. " I just want to know why you felt so desperate and alone that you felt the need to harm yourself."

"He...He...H-ee..." Piper couldn't speak as more tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Who's 'He'?" Prue tried asking.

"The one..." Piper weakly replied as she wiped several tears from her eyes.

"What happened?" Prue quietly whispered.

"One day after school. You went to pick up Phoebe before me because I had band practice, or so I thought I had band practice. That's what Josh told me, anyways. So I didn't notice the lights in the band room were off because we have many hallways to pass through to drown out the noise so other classes wouldn't be disturbed. Anyways, when I got there the room was empty except for HIM. He was completely naked. I know I should of ran away from, but I was curious and wanted to know where everyone was." Piper explained.

FLASHBACK

Josh is sitting by several stands in the back at the room. I noticed the chair he was sitting on was connected to several other chairs.

"Josh, hey. Where's everyone?" I ask getting closer to him so I was standing in the middle of the barely lit room.

"Intermission. They went to the food court in the mall nearby." Josh replied slyly.

"Why aren't you with them?" Piper retorted.

"I want you." He stated as if it were completely obvious and pinned her to the set of chairs and raped her.

END FLASHACK

"A few days after it happened he kept on stalking me. So did some other guys I did not know. All of them had their 'turn' when they had the chance. They still do..." Piper trailed off.

"Oh, hun!" Prue couldn't believe her sister's pain. It was all my fault it started! She thought as he younger sister drifted into a sleepless slumber.


	4. AN Please Read

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Yeah, **

**I hate these too, **

**but I have a lot to say.**

1st --> I am super sorry for the update delay.

2nd --> A new chapter and a new story is being written.

3rd --> Thanks everyone for all of the wonderful comments you have sent me.

4th --> I will try to make the next chapter longer.


	5. My Hell, or Salvation?

My Hell

Piper's POV

I completely forgot I fell asleep. Grams will wonder what happened to me. I don't think I can tell her yet. I'm nowhere near ready. I wasn't even ready to tell anyone when Prue found out. Oh well, maybe I actually do have something to live for.

I reread the words over and over ever since I woke up and wrote them. I was certain of it. I was actually going to go to the dreaded guidance council's office today and ask for help. I didn't care about myself anymore. It's all for my family now. Besides, I's been used many times before and I still manag to push on. Can't I do it again?

"PIPER! Get your ass ready for school!" Phoebe yelled, disturbing my confusing thoughts. It was a good thing, thinking this much seemed insane to me. I like thinking at a minimal.

"Watch your tongue, or I'll tell you-know-who about you-know-what!" I hollered and Phoebe raced into my room.

"What do you know, who told you, and how much you're offering to keep whatever a secret?" Phoebe replied.

"Chillax sista! I'm messin' with ya!" I laughed.

"Glad to see you're feeling better. What happened yesterday? Prue seems really shaken up about something and I think it has something to do with ya. Care to elaborate?" I had to laugh. Only Phoebe would mix slang with formal American. I loved my sis soo much. There's no way I thought I could leave her for my selfishness. Just then Prue barged into my room making us jump and scream out of surprise.

"Sorry guys, You're both running late now, and both of you cannot afford any more detentions if you still want your Fridays available for the rest of the year." Prue threatened.

"Later!" Phoebe made her way out of my room quickly. I was glad, I really did need to get ready, but Prue was still in the room.

"Anything else?" I prodded.

"You seem a lot better." She answered blankly. I felt my stomach do summer-salts. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Yea, I feel a lot better too. Can you get to the point?" I hate when she beats around the bush. It makes the seconds of time feel like days away, and this annoys me. I think she knows so she's using it against me to get my attention. Eh, I'll give in, this time.

"What are you going to tell Grams? Are you going to get checked out? Seriously, Pipe! You could have an STD or even be pregnant!"She whispered, my guess so Gram's nor Phoebe's super hearing couldn't hear. I just didn't know what to say. I had no idea what to do, myself.


End file.
